


Be My Good Kitten (Satan x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kitten Kink, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, brat taming, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Rough sex with a brat reader. How much can Satan handle before he looses his cool?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 41





	Be My Good Kitten (Satan x F!Reader)

Evening was a time for everyone to unwind. Once bellies had been filled with food from dinner, and mild teasing had been exchanged between the brothers, although sometimes it was less mild and more on the verge of an actual fistfight, it was time to separate until the next day. Most of the people present in the house decided to do their respective hobbies. Sometimes you found yourself joining Levi in an anime marathon, or Mammon in a game of poker. Other times you sorted Lucifer’s papers because of how unorganized he could, surprisingly, be, or you might even just decide to be by yourself and reorganize the kitchen after Beel raided it for the 50th time that day. More often than not, though, you found yourself sprawled out in Satan’s lap, his fingers lovingly threading through your hair while he read whatever book he was currently stuck on, something that brought both of you peace. 

His touch was something you found yourself leaning into and craving more of. Long fingers massaged your scalp, sometimes even unbeknownst to him; he just loved having you lay in his lap, no matter how many times his legs fell asleep. It was relaxing, peaceful. Today, however, you kept moving around, being restless, and disturbing his peace, “What’s wrong?” A pout formed on your lips as you looked up at him, trying to snuggle even closer to his body, “you’re not close enough.” He snorted at your words; it was cute, really, how close you wanted to be with him, although half your body was already on him. “You’re already close, kitten.” Your pout dropped into nothing; obviously he didn’t understand. Your hand started rubbing over his upper thigh, reaching dangerously low between his legs, “you don’t understand. I want to be closer.” He glanced at you, taking your hand in his and moving it off his thigh. “I’m reading.” 

You scoffed, “I can see as much, but I bet I can be more interesting than that book.” Satan didn’t miss the smirk and the eyebrow wiggle directed at him, but with another quick glance at you, he went back to doing what he was doing before; reading his book. A frowned formed on your face as you lifted his arms and climbed into his lap, straddling him. “Satan~” A sigh escaped him as he turned the book to the side, holding your waist with one hand, “you can wait five more minutes, kitten.” But that’s the thing, you really couldn’t. You were needy now; you wanted him now. Slowly, your hips started rolling against his and he really couldn’t deny the slight arousal he felt from it, especially when your hands slid over his clothed chest and up, around his shoulders, “Play with me, Daddy~” 

He grumbled, setting his book down and abruptly flipping you over so you were laying flat against his bed, “You really have no patience, do you?” A laugh escaped your lips before you bit it, letting your hands slide beneath his clothes and up his bare chest, “says the one who just flipped me over.” He didn’t know whether to growl at you or just glare, but he was less than amused. With one swift movement, he had both your arms pinned above your head in a tight grip, his own hand beginning to wander, “don’t mess with me, kitten.” “Or what?” His hand gripped your shirt tightly, ripping it off of your body, only to use it to tie your hands together at the bedframe, “don’t test me.” You bucked your hips up against his, a shit eating grin spreading across your face as he worked quick to get your bra out of the way as well, “It’s just so fun to see you get all riled up.”

This time, he didn’t hold back on the growl, rolling you over onto your stomach, pulling your legs back up to help support you. He was pressing against you, slowly rubbing his front against your rear, his body moving over your bare back, “If you like it that much, I’m sure you have no issue with dealing with the consequences.” You moaned out teasingly, wiggling your hips against him, “not at all, Daddy. They’re more like rewards.” He growled again, pulling his own pants down first, stroking his cock as he watches your hips, “not tonight, kitten.” Your pants came down next, just far enough to expose your heat and spread your legs a little. He slid his cock between your folds first, leaning back over you, one hand steading himself, the other holding onto his shaft, “I don’t think you’ll like tonight at all.” 

The chuckle that wanted to escape you was quickly replaced by a loud moan as he pushes in roughly, barely giving you the time to adjust. His thrusts were slow but hard at first, pushing you up against the headboard that held your hands together while moans escaped your lips. You wrapped so easily around him, something he relished in every time. It was as if your wet, warm walls were expecting him to break through at any moment; the thought alone made him chuckle. His hands moved to take a hold of your grip, almost bruisingly so, as he pushed into you. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, kitten?” 

You bit your lip, letting your head roll down in a gasp. He filled you all the way, always, making sure to reach as deep as possible and you could feel his tip right at your cervix, “is this… the worst you got?” At this point you just wanted to provoke him; to test him, something he didn’t take lightly to. He clenched his teeth, green nails digging into tender flesh as he picked up his pace, successfully pounding into you as your legs threatened to give out from the sheer force. He didn’t reply; he didn’t need to reply, not when you were already crying out so sweetly for him, “is that all you got?” A soft mock on his part as your walls swallowed him up, clenching around his length. He knew it was more than a turn on for you, but he also knew you didn’t deserve any of this. He was simply satisfying his own, new found hunger. 

“S-Satan…!” You cried out his name, feeling the bed shake beneath you with every plunge into your tight heat, marking and claiming it as his own like he does so often. Another growl escaped the Avatar of Wrath when your sweet cry reached his ears, his fingers groping a handful of your arse. The friction and utter force he used in pounding into you, slowly edged him closer, and for one last time, his hips snapped forward, before he stopped completely, panting softly. He was not only edging himself, but he was edging you, making you whine out, “D-Daddy, please…! I was so close..!” But he didn’t care. 

His hand snuck around to your front, slowly circling a finger over your lower abdomen, making you clench around his cock, buried deep inside of you, and take in a sharp breath in anticipation, “Oh, so now you want to be a good for Daddy? Only when it’s about you… you’re so selfish, Kitten.” Another whine escaped you, followed by a whimper when his fingers found your sensitive bud, applying just enough pressure in his circling of it to make you moan softly. “Not… selfish.. I know Daddy wants it, too.” But he shook his head behind you, rubbing faster over your clit and pushing you closer to the edge once more. You bit your lip, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn’t know you were about to cum, but he knew your body like the back of his hand, and the soft clenches around his cock gave you away all too soon, so that he stopped completely once more, retrieving his hand. 

“The difference between you and I is that I don’t necessarily need you… but you most definitely need me.” And with that he picked up his thrusting again; hard, fast, barely enough time to make you cry out again. He grunted behind you, feeling his own orgasm pick back up. Your sweet voice entangled with his low growls was music to his ears, causing his cock to twitch inside of you. It would take you a moment longer to get there, especially without the stimulation to that sensitive bundle of nerves, and he knew that. It was almost… sadistic bliss brought to him through that thought that finally sent him over the edge, his hips stilling once more as he released inside of you, much to your dismay. Once again, you were left hanging in an open-mouthed gasp while he filled you, painting your insides white in a scene he’d love to see. “Good… Kitten. You feel so good when you take my cock.” 

Soft pulses helped him through his orgasm, barely enough to be classified as thrusting, but it still made you feel something; it still made you moan his name softly, “Satan… please..” Not that it did anything, though. His hand left your hips to tangle in your hair, pulling your head back to expose your neck as he leaned in. His wet tongue caressed over your skin before his mouth latched onto it, sucking and biting to leave his mark, in deep purple. A moan escaped you, and a long hiss escaped him as he moved to nibble on your ear, whispering softly.

“Keep begging for me, Kitten, and I might reconsider your stance in this.” 


End file.
